Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recognizing a tag in an environment using the same frequency band and an NFC (Near Field Communication) device for the same, and more specifically, to a tag recognition method that may reduce a tag recognition delay of an NFC device in an environment in which an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) device and an NFC device using the same frequency co-exist and an NFC device for the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless communication technologies are being employed in various industries. In particular, the RFID device has a recognition radius of about 10 m to 15 m and is employed in a diversity of applications including electronic identification, electronic money, credit cards, logistics management, etc. Such RFID device performs transmission and reception of information in a contactless manner.
Growing interest is recently oriented to NFC communication that adopts the same frequency band as the RFID device (13.56 MHz) and that wirelessly transmits and receives data in a shorter range (about 10 cm). Such NFC device has wide applications to mobile terminals, digital cameras, personal computers, or other electronic devices. In particular, the NFC device mounted in smartphones sharply increases its availability.
As such, as the RFID device and the NFC device use the same frequency band (e.g., 13.56 MHz), the two devices may collide with each other when recognizing of the same tag at the same time in the environment in which the RFID device and the NFC device co-exist.
Accordingly, a need exists for a technique for recognizing a tag without collision in the environment where the RFID device and the NFC device are together in use.